Algo más que Voleyball
by Chiru Less
Summary: A Hinata Shoyo le encantaba el voleyball. Era, en realidad, lo único que entendía por completo. Por eso, apenas pisó el campamento de verano como promesa para mejorar sus habilidades, no esperaba encontrarse con algo más. Algo que le confundía, un sentimiento de extrañeza que había sentido antes, pero que ahora se hacía demasiado palpable. BokuKuroo, KageHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y el manga de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen, son obra de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Hinata Shoyo tenía, en esos momentos, emociones que cualquiera podría describir como ambivalentes, pero que él no sabía definir. Sentía una ansiedad extraña, como la que se siente cuando ves algo íntimo que no tendrías que estar viendo, algo privado, algo de lo que no podías participar porque sobrabas, y eso le extrañaba. No lo entendía.

No entendía por qué una pequeña contienda de vóley a medianoche lo hacía sentir así.

A su vez, le hacía sentir la euforia que sólo ver el balón volar y ser golpeado con fuerza en mitad del aire le provocaba, y quería participar. También quería jugar. Pero la primer sensación predominaba, y la mano de Kenma en su hombro le indicaba que los derroteros de sus pensamientos no estaban tan errados.

Quería sonreír cuando vio cómo Bokuto, aquel jugador de cabello estrafalario pero de personalidad tan avasallante remataba con tanta fuerza que el balón había golpeado el suelo, revotado, y estrellado contra un portón de acero que vibró fuertemente por el impacto. Pero también había querido hacerlo cuando Kuroo, el amigo de Kenma, le había devuelto el golpe tomando como punto de referencia rostro del de cabellos bicolores, quien había esquivado el balón sólo en el último segundo. Ambos estaban en lados opuestos de la red, y parecían furiosos. Entre ellos, con los demás, con el balón. Con el mundo.

Y no sabía por qué, a Hinata le encantaba ver aquello.

Estaban en el campamento de verano que congregaba a los equipos de vóley varios institutos del mismo distrito; era la primera noche que estaban allí. El calor podía ser realmente insoportable durante la noche, y Hinata – en un intento por despejarse de las palabras hirientes que Kageyama le había dicho el día anterior en una de sus usuales peleas – había decidido salir por ahí a recorrer el lugar, a ver si le entraba el sueño de una buena vez.

Pero el ruido de los pelotazos, los gritos, y sobre todo, los insultos, lo habían llevado a acercarse al gimnasio donde se encontraba las canchas donde practicaban. Y se había encontrado sólo con 6 personas.

Kenma había estado de pie todo el tiempo, observando la contienda que se desarrollaba delante suyo; el pelirrojo no entendía bien por qué sólo había dos jugadores intentando matarse con sus remates y servicios – porque los otros dos que secundaban a cada uno de ellos parecían ser solo victimas accidentales qué, como él, habían pasado por ahí y presos de la curiosidad habían ingresado – pero parecía ser algo…importante, porque su amigo había soltado su móvil y no llevaba encima ninguno de aquellos aparatejos que solía arrastrar a todos lados. Nada lo distraía de lo que sucedía allí, entre aquellos dos chicos, y por alguna razón, Hinata lo notó…molesto.

Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta que había otro chico más, unos metros más allá de Kenma. Tenía el cabello negro y la mirada perdida, y más que enojado parecía hastiado. Estaba allí más por compromiso que por otra cosa, o eso le dio a entender al muchacho recién llegado al ver la poca importancia que le daba al partido. No le conocía, así que tampoco podía juzgarlo.

\- ¡Justo en esa cara de…pajarraco viejo e idiota que tienes!.

El grito distrajo a Hinata, quien antes de lograr enfocar la escena oyó el sonido del cuerpo de Bokuto desplomándose mientras se sujetaba el rostro y temblaba en el suelo. Los otros dos jugadores revoleaban los brazos, asustados, pero ninguno tenía el valor de acercarse. A Kenma y Hinata no les costó más que un par de segundos comprobar que temblaba de ira, no de dolor. Bokuto se incorporó de un salto, lleno de energía, como si el golpe lejos de debilitarlo lo hubiese fortalecido; se quitó las manos del rostro, dejando ver que pequeños hilos de sangre salían de sus fosas nasales. Sus ojos de lechuza parecían dos rendijas, fijos en su presa, y a Hinata, irónicamente más que un búho, le recordó a un gato.

Bokuto no se lo devolvió con un insulto, sino con un pelotazo. Tan o más fuerte que el que él mismo había recibido. Se rió escandalosamente mientras su nariz seguía sangrando, al tiempo que Kuroo se revolcaba en el piso y sus dos jugadores – el de Bokuto y el suyo propio – se quedaban en sus lugares, otra vez indecisos.

\- ¿ Por qué?.- fue lo único que pudo preguntarle Hinata a Kenma, porque no sabía bien qué pregunta formular detrás de ella.

\- Por celos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Celos?

\- Sí. Demuestran de manera troglodita quién es el mejor, pese a que son amigos desde qué se yo cuánto tiempo. Y lo peor es que son celos infundados.

\- Pero, ¿celos de qué?

\- De él y de mi.- simplemente señaló con desparpajo al otro jugador, ese que Hinata vio sin ganas de vivir a unos metros de Kenma. El chico de aspecto felino descendió el brazo y selló sus labios, sin agregar nada más.

La batalla siguió. Y siguió. Y ya no eran los espectaculares saques, ni los remates, ni las corridas ligeras ni la asombrosa destreza de ambos jugadores lo que llamaba la atención de Hinata, sino la persistencia con la que se atacaban y el rencor que había en la mirada de ambos. Con cada pelotazo parecían reprocharse algo diferente, y en lugar de menguar en intensidad, ésta parecía ir creciendo.

Hinata quería saber el motivo. Al principio había sido sólo curiosidad de por qué aquello no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero ahora le interesaba genuinamente. ¿Qué clase de celos podían despertar semejante intensidad entre ellos? Y en todo caso, ¿celos de qué? El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a Kenma, que fruncía el ceño y parecía molestarse cada vez más, en sincronía con los otros dos, que ahora no sólo se daban pelotazos, sino que se gritaban salvajemente entre ellos cuando acertaban, asustando a los demás. Era el partido más largo de la historia…¿acaso era un 100 contra 100? ¿o un 1000 contra 1000?

Y en algún momento que el cuervo, el gato, y la lechuza rezagada no supieron prever, Bokuto y Kuroo habían abandonado los golpes al balón y los habían reemplazado por puños en el rostro. Bueno, Hinata y Kenma no podían hacer mucho por separar a aquellas dos bestias sedientas de sangre. No iban a poder separarlos, ni desenrollarlos – porque eran un nudo de brazos y piernas chillando y golpeándose – ni evitar que rodaran por el campo de juego frente a la mirada horrorizada de los dos suplentes, de la hastiada del otro muchacho que seguía sin moverse, de la furiosa de Kenma y de la sorprendida de Hinata.

Ninguno de los cinco hizo nada por detenerlos. Dos por miedo, otro porque parecía no importarle, y Hinata quiso creer que Kenma y él no lo hacían porque estaba de más. Pese a que se golpeaban e insultaban con odio encarnizado, el sentimiento de que estaban interrumpiendo algo íntimo asaltó la mente del pelirrojo una vez más, confundiéndolo. No sabía si era intuición, pero un no sé qué le decía que aquellos dos estudiantes de tercer año solucionarían sus problemas así, que siempre lo habían hecho sin intervención de un tercero. Que tenían una relación extraña que estaba seguro ni él, ni Kenma, ni el otro chico que no conocía entendían bien del todo.

Al final, terminaron separándose por cansancio; los dos quedaron exhaustos, tirados en el piso boca arriba sin daños aparentes. Ninguno de los dos parecía reparar en la presencia de los otros, aún allí.

\- Vamos. Es más de la una de la madrugada. Algún encargado vendrá y nos expulsarán del campamento si ven esto.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kenma salió del lugar ante la asombrada mirada de Hinata. El otro chico pareció pensar algo similar, y cuando también se encaminó a la salida, los otros dos – victimas de aquellos dos amigos no tan amigos – reaccionaron y lo siguieron. En el silencio del salón y sopesando si era buena idea dejarlos solos o no, Hinata salió a paso lento. Había decidido que no tenía nada de malo si, por una vez, se quedaba afuera y esperaba. Por lo menos quería ver que salieran de una sola pieza de allí dentro.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar lentamente, y a Hinata, el sueño que no había tenido hasta ese momento comenzó a invadirlo. Se sentó en un banco en la oscuridad, sólo iluminado parcialmente por la luz proveniente del gimnasio. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad – una media hora, quizás más – la luz se apagó y ambos jugadores salieron.

Kuroo salió disparado del lugar con los cabellos más revueltos que de costumbre, sin reparar en la presencia de Hinata, sin mirar atrás. No parecía muy contento, pero la rabia de hacía unos minutos estaba esfumada de su semblante. Parecía…frustrado. O eso le pareció a Hinata.

Bokuto en cambio, salió más tranquilo. Sonreía y parecía que algo que sólo él conocía le causaba una gracia tal que se carcajeaba sólo a tiempos mientras cerraba el gimnasio y se retiraba lentamente. Él sí vio a Hinata.

\- ¡Hinata-chan!¿Qué haces ahí, en la oscuridad?¿No puedes dormir?

\- Ah, c-claro, es eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo…vi lo que pasó recién en el gimnasio.

El silencio de Bokuto, el decaer de su sonrisa y su energía, reemplazado todo por una expresión seria, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ligeramente brillosos, le dieron a entender a Hinata que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Tenía razón, aquello era algo privado, algo que se había desarrollado a esas horas porque no querían que nadie fuese testigo de aquello.

Tan rápido como lo entendió, se levantó y comenzó a realizar reverencias, una y otra vez, intentando disculparse atropelladamente. Bokuto parecía sentirse tan incómodo como él, y empezó a gritar que no tenía importancia, que si guardaba el secreto estaba bien, que él era el avergonzado, todo mientras agitaba los brazos y revoleaba la cabeza, agitado.

Ambos terminaron en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro. Ninguno de los dos, que siempre rebosaban energía a más no poder, emitía sonido. Hinata se sentía incómodo y no sabía que decirle al mayor, y el otro parecía querer decir algo – por como boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua – pero no lo lograba.

Luego de unos minutos, y sin poder contener su lengua impulsiva e inconsciente, Hinata no pudo más.

\- ¿Por qué peleaban, Bokuto-san?.- el aludido lo observó pensativo con aquellos ojos intensos pero calmos antes de responder.

\- Es…iba a decir que es complicado, pero no lo es. Kuroo y yo tenemos una relación un poco extraña, es todo. No…no nos juzgues, por favor.

\- ¿Le tienes mucho aprecio, verdad?.- lo preguntó con curiosidad, obviando el pedido del otro. ¿Por qué los juzgaría? Muchas veces Kageyama y él habían estado igual o peor, así que podía entender que no pudiera explicarlo con palabras.

\- Claro.- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tranquilizando un poco a Hinata. Aunque se descolocó con la siguiente pregunta que el búho le formuló.- Hinata-chan…¿tú conoces a su amigo?

\- ¿Qué amigo, a Kenma?¡Claro! Es un gran chico, aunque un poco apagado.- el mayor lo miró con tanta intensidad que amedrentó un poco al pelirrojo.- ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿Qué relación tiene con Kuroo?

Si Hinata hubiese sido más rápido en ciertos asuntos habría captado el doble sentido que tenía la pregunta. La intensidad de su mirada y el susurro con el que había formulado la cuestión – casi con vergüenza de sí mismo por preguntar aquello – le decían al cuervo que había algo especial, algo que escapaba de su entendimiento. Y la sensación volvía a él.

Bokuto le estaba haciendo partícipe a él, a Hinata, a un niño que no tenía noción de muchas cosas, de aquella sensación extraña e íntima que no lograba terminar de entender.

Y se sintió bien, de alguna manera.

\- Kenma es…supongo que la persona más tranquila e indiferente que conozco. Yo no los conozco mucho, pero creo que pone en su lugar a Kuroo cuando se extralimita. O algo así. Son buenos amigos, pero creo que Kenma no soporta la intensidad de Kuroo a veces.

\- Ya veo. Algo parecido a lo que me pasa a mí con Akaashi.- se rió, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Hinata.

\- ¿Akaashi es el chico que lo miraba como si no le importara nada, nada?

\- ¿Nos miraba?¿De verdad? Supongo que sí, así es él. Hinata-chan.- Bokuto se incorporó del asiento. Su semblante feliz se había restablecido, devolviéndole el vigor a su rostro y envolviendo a Hinata en la misma sensación.- No…no le cuentes lo que viste allí a nadie, ¿sí?

\- ¡Claro! Será como nuestro secreto.- ambos sonrieron.

\- Ni siquiera a Kenma, que se ve son muy amigos.

Aquello descolocó a Hinata.

\- Espera, Kenma los vio también, estaba conmigo.- Bokuto pareció ahogarse. Comenzó a toser y tardó en recuperarse.

\- ¡¿Cómo que nos vio?! ¿¡Hinata-chan, quién más nos vio?!.- parecía desesperado. El pelirrojo se puso ansioso, intentando recordar con claridad.

\- Supongo que Akaashi y los dos chicos que jugaban con ustedes. Estaban allí, en la cancha, no puede ser que no los vieras.- sonrió nervioso, sin poder creer que no notara a su propio jugador.

\- Espera.- el búho se pasó una mano por el cabello bicolor, poniéndolo aún más de punta, nervioso y confundido.- ¿De qué hablas, Hinata-chan?

\- De la pelea, claro. Supongo que no quieres que nadie se entere, podrían expulsarlos.- Hinata también estaba confundido… ¿de qué hablaba el otro, sino?

El alivio que atravesó el semblante de Bokuto fue tan sorpresivo y notorio que, otra vez, si Hinata hubiese sabido leer bien entre líneas, habría entendido por qué. Pero no lo hizo.

Bokuto se irguió cuan alto era y le sonrió, volviendo a su expresión alegre, riendo. Le revolvió los cabellos, riendo aún más. Se parecía más que nunca a un búho.

\- Claro, Hinata-chan. Lo siento, creo que alguno de los golpes de Kuroo me zafó un tornillo. No me había percatado de que estaban allí, lo siento.- se disculpó dos veces y las palabras le salían atropelladamente, haciendo dudar un poco al pelirrojo.

\- No hay problema, Bokuto-san.

\- Bien…¡vamos a dormir, que se te caen los párpados! Mañana te enseñaré algún súper remate que sólo yo puedo hacer, así lo implementas contra Oikawa, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¡Gracias, Bokuto-san!

\- No lo agradezcas, Hinata-chan. Vamos antes de que alguien nos regañe.

Y así, ambos partieron a zonas diferentes del lugar. Cuando Hinata llegó al sector donde dormían sus compañeros de Karasuno, descubrió que Kageyama lo había estado esperando en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido pero la mirada esquiva, señal de que tampoco podía dormir por lo que había pasado. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para contarle lo que había sucedido, porque sentía que algo no le terminaba de cerrar, pero desistió, recordando lo que le había prometido al capitán de Fukurodani.

La sensación de que había algo que se le había escapado seguía ahí, instalada, pero se fue conforme el sueño lo envolvía, pensando en aquel súper tiro que Bokuto le iba a enseñar.

* * *

 **Qué tal? xD**

 **Aclaro que no voy a seguir la linea de los acontecimientos del campamento de verano, invento la mayor parte de ellos.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Oh ohoho?

\- ¡Ohoho!

\- ¡Ohoho!

\- ¿Qué mierda les pasa?

Hinata sólo se reía. Era el cuarto día de entrenamiento en el campamento, y la relación de fraternidad entre Bokuto y Kuroo parecía estar mejor que nunca. Pese a que jugaban en equipos diferentes a varios metros de distancia – por no decir, uno en la otra punta del gimnasio de donde se encontraba el otro – se las ingeniaban para hablarse. O gritarse. Y parecían tener un idioma extraño que fascinaba a Hinata.

Algo que claramente no le sucedía a Kageyama que, como algunos más, ya estaban en su límite. Escucharlos gritándose y ululando todo el tiempo al principio había pasado desapercibido, pero después de 2 horas allí dentro algunos ya comenzaban a sudar de coraje.

Hinata inspiró profundo, ya más que listo para unirse al griterío de los otros dos, pero un golpe en su cabeza especialmente potente casi lo hace ahogar. Kageyama lo miraba como un demonio y apretaba el balón con furia mal contenida.

\- Te destruyo si los secundas, idiota.

\- ¡P-Pero…!

\- ¡Ohoho!

\- ¡Ya basta, Bokuto-san!.- el tal Akaashi parecía no aguantar más. Bokuto lo miró sin entender, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Que, por favor, te detengas.

\- No te entiendo, Akaashi. ¿Con qué?

\- ¡Ohoho!.- al escuchar el grito, Bokuto se giró bruscamente, devolviéndoselo a su amigo, exasperando a su equipo, a sus oponentes, y a los otros equipos restantes. Todos menos a Hinata.

\- Me rindo.

Los partidos de práctica se siguieron sucediendo sin mayores contratiempos; de vez en cuando algunos gritaban o se felicitaban, y los gritos de Bokuto y Kuroo siguieron oyéndose con completa claridad, de modo que nadie sabía si ninguno de los dos notaba la incomodidad de la gente que les rodeaba o simplemente no les importaba.

A Karasuno le llegó el turno de jugar contra Nekoma. Como siempre, las jugadas estratégicas de Kenma – quien seguía sin muchos deseos de jugar, pero ya no parecía enojado con Kuroo – hacían que los cuervos tuvieran que esforzarse el doble, y el partido siguió siendo tan o más dificultoso que de costumbre. En varios momentos Kuroo respondía al grito de Bokuto desde la distancia al mismo tiempo que remataba o servía, lo cual, para Hinata, era admirable.

El partido finiquitó en un 2 contra 1 a favor de Nekoma, yendo a tiempo extra y teniendo que cumplir la ronda de castigo. Los partidos siguientes se sucedieron uno tras otro, y ya entrada la tarde, sólo se dedicaban a alongar unos y seguir practicando, otros.

Ése era el caso de Hinata y Kageyama; el más pequeño seguía emperrado en conseguir un ataque rápido por sus propios medios, sin tener que cerrar los ojos para tener la confianza suficiente de poder golpear el balón por sus propios métodos, mientras que Kageyama seguía empeñado en lograr golpear todas las botellas que tuviera a su alcance. Ambos parecían abstraídos el uno del otro, y pese a que la discusión del día anterior ya había quedado atrás, a ambos aún les quedaba el resabio que dejaba la derrota, culpándose a sí mismos.

\- ¡Hinata-chan!

El grito energico y poderoso vino desde el otro lado del salón ya medio vacío; Bokuto agitaba un brazo para hacerse notar, sonriéndole ampliamente. Hinata no sólo le admiraba por su sorprendente juego, sino también por lo que había alcanzado a notar la noche anterior: sus energías, por lo menos para el vóley, parecían no agotarse jamás. El pelirrojo agitó ambos brazos, dándole a entender que se acercara.

\- A ver, muéstrame ese ataque rápido tuyo.- le dijo emocionado una vez llegó a su lado. Estaba completamente sudado, pero en sus ojos brillaba la vitalidad de 100 hombres.

Hinata le pasó el balón para que el mayor hiciera de armador; lo golpeó a destiempo, pero había salido bien. El remate fue rápido, aunque no tanto como a él le hubiese gustado.

\- Otra vez.

\- Claro.

Lo repitieron como 20 veces, mínimo. Algunos jugadores comenzaban a observarlos, porque de 20, Hinata le había errado a 9, y lejos de menguar en sus intentos o deprimirse, ambos muchachos parecían intentarlo cada vez con mayor insistencia. Hinata golpeaba una y otra vez el balón mientras Bokuto le daba algún que otro consejo y le adulaba cuando lo lograba, gritando, agitando los brazos y pidiéndole que repitiera el tiro. Era una especie de circulo vicioso que los tenía a todos un poco mareados ya.

\- ¿Acaso no se cansan?.- Tsukkishima había aparecido por detrás, sorprendiendo a Kuroo.

Desde una distancia prudencial para no recibir un pelotazo, Kuroo había estado observando la escena, un poco celoso, a decir verdad. Bokuto le había prometido que ni bien le enseñara no sabía qué a Hinata podían partir a los dormitorios, ducharse, y ver la peli de ciencia ficción nueva que había logrado descargar. Pero no. Hacía más de 45 minutos que el entrenamiento había concluido oficialmente, y ahí estaba. Viendo como el viejo búho desplumado recuperaba todas sus energías, como si gastarlas las regenerara, y seguía chillando, ululando, aleteando. Todo junto.

46 minutos.

\- No, parece que no. Oye.- Kuroo se giró hacia el recién llegado, que lo miró con aire cansado.- ¿Quieres practicar algunos bloqueos? Puedo pedirle a Lev que nos ayude, todavía anda por aquí.

\- Por qué no.

Kuroo quería asumir que aquello había sido un rasgo de madurez absoluta, que le había ofrecido su ayuda para mejorar sus bloqueos porque era un chico bueno, amable y solidario, porque le gustaba que sus oponentes sacaran lo mejor de sí, y no porque quería hacerle la competencia a Bokuto de quién ayudaba más a quién. Por supuesto que no.

52 minutos.

\- ¡Levanta más esos brazos, Tsukkishima! ¡Lev, muéstrale como se hace!

\- ¡Hinata-chan, salta más alto, no temas!

\- ¡Maldición, Lev, más rápido, tienes que reaccionar más rápido, hombre!

\- ¡Excelente, Hinata-chan! ¡Eres genial!

\- ¡Tsukki, eres el mejor!

\- ¿…Tsukki?

Karasuno y Nekoma observaban la batalla verbal indirecta que se desarrollaba en dos canchas consecutivas, una al lado de la otra. La mayoría intuía que Bokuto realmente estaba ayudando a Hinata, que sus gritos eran algo de todos los días y que su apreciación hacia el chico más bajito era genuina y sincera, pero al escuchar el "Tsukki" provenir de Kuroo sabían que algo no estaba bien. Bokuto quizás había estado ayudando a Hinata, y Kuro y Lev a Tsukkishima, pero el felino, con sus movimientos acompasados, sus gritos histéricos y ese último apodo que le había dado al rubio, terminaron de convencer a los espectadores de que algo raro había.

Sobre todo cuando Bokuto pareció por fin reaccionar al oír el "Tsukki", como si alguien lo hubiese insultado directamente a él. Se dio vuelta lentamente hacia el trío de chicos en la cancha de al lado, frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándose aún más. Era la viva imagen de un búho gruñón a quien le estaban lanzando piedras.

Miró a Kuroo, y pareció ser una guerra de miradas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni nadie de los que los rodeaban.

\- Shoyo.- la voz suave de Kenma vino desde algún lugar que Hinata supo descubrir enseguida, girándose y corriendo hacia su posición.- Vamos, quiero enseñarte un juego nuevo que compré antes de venir.

\- Pero, el entrenamiento…

\- Olvídalo. Así empezó anoche.- Hinata frunció el ceño, recordando las palabras del otro. Al ver su rostro, Kenma se acercó a él y le susurró.- Kuroo estaba cansado de que Bokuto entrenara hasta tarde con los de su equipo, y para molestarle…-para sorpresa del pelirrojo, el rubio se sonrojó levemente, pero parecía molesto.- me gritó "gatito" frente a medio mundo. Fue bochornoso.

\- ¿Y por qué Bokuto-san se molestó por eso?

\- Porque le dieron celos.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Kenma lo miró con aquellos ojos tan felinos y escrutadores, guardando silencio. Luego de algunos segundos en donde frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera algo, decidió responder.

\- No lo sé.

\- Qué raro…¿y crees que se golpearán ahora?

\- No lo sé, ni me interesa.

\- A mi sí, me preocupan.

\- Shoyo…eres muy inocente, sabes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Sólo…escúchalos.

Y así lo hizo. Le costó un poco hilvanar la conversación porque ambos chicos conflictivos gritaban a la vez. Quizás fue eso lo que aburrió a los demás, pero todos comenzaron a irse, y como en un deja vú, sólo quedaron Kenma, el tal Akaashi, Kageyama, Hinata y Lev. Tsukkishima se había despedido, saludando a los dos contrincantes que no le prestaron la más mínima atención, y se había retirado. El armador de Karasuno parecía no darse cuenta o no prestar atención de la gresca, porque seguía practicando con las botellas como si nada.

\- ¡Ahora vas a decirme que es tu amigo de toda la vida!

\- ¿Y qué sabrás tú de eso? ¡Si te la pasas ululando y agitando las alas desplumadas por ahí!

\- Tetsu…- el tono de voz de Bokuto había disminuido varias décimas, y Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para oírlo.- No estarás celoso, acaso…¿verdad?

\- Perdiste el poco cerebro que tienes. Yo jamás estaría celoso de ti.- Kuroo también había bajado el tono de voz.

\- Pero yo si de ti.

Aquella confesión sobresaltó a Hinata. Y también a Kuroo, quien pareció sonrojarse por ello. Bokuto lo miraba aún molesto, pero algo en él parecía haberse aflojado. Volvieron a la guerra de miradas, mientras Lev los observaba desde su altura, sonriendo.

Finalmente, Kuroo pareció perder la batalla. Desvió la mirada y Bokuto sonrió, acercándose y revolviéndole los cabellos ya en puntas, haciendo sonreír a su vez a Kuroo. ¿Cómo era posible que una riña que parecía iba a terminar otra vez a golpes en el suelo, finiquitara tan abruptamente?

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Shoyo?.- la sutil voz de Kenma lo distrajo. Le sonreía.

\- No del todo.

\- Ya lo entenderás.

\- Tú conoces bien a Kuroo, ¿verdad?

\- Vive al lado de mi casa.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Ajá. Y esto lo he visto un millón de veces, sólo que Koutaro parece notarme recién ahora, caratulándome como un posible enemigo.

\- ¿Koutaro? ¿Tú, enemigo?

\- Bokuto-san. Así es, enemigo.

\- ¿Por qué enemigo?.- Kenma volvió a escrutarlo con aquella mirada que lo atravesaba todo.

\- No pierdas esa inocencia, Shoyo, te hace único.

\- ¡Pero quiero entender!

\- ¿Oh ohoho?

\- ¡Ohoho!.- Kuroo y Hinata lo gritaron al mismo tiempo, sobresaltando al búho y al gato, quienes rápidamente se sobrepusieron, sonrieron y volvieron a los gritos, uniéndoseles Hinata, emocionado.

\- ¡Ya basta con eso!

El pelotazo le dio de lleno en la cara al pelirrojo, casi desmayándolo. Kageyama estaba furioso, de verdad.

Sobándose el rostro mientras se recuperaba del mareo y se incorporaba del suelo, Kenma le ofreció una mano.

\- Vamos, que no podremos ver el juego tranquilo cuando llegue Kuroo. Y creo que tú también tienes que tener cuidado con los celos, Shoyo.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú.

Sin decirle otra cosa, el rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando a Hinata en esta. El chico corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlo, dejando a los otros atrás, aún sin entender a qué se refería.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Hinata había conocido al equipo de Fukurodani, había experimentado una sensación de adrenalina y ansiedad intensa, algo parecido a lo que le había producido cuando habían jugado contra Nekoma o Aobajousai. Al conocer al capitán y darse cuenta de que el tipo era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, y de que encima era amable y enérgico como él, el equipo le había caído aún mejor, y había admirado profundamente al jugador de tercer año que le había enseñado una nueva forma de remate esa misma tarde.

Pero, cuando eran ya más de las 10 de la noche y Hinata aún permanecía en las habitaciones que le correspondían a los jugadores de Nekoma, no pudo sino decepcionarse un poquito de Bokuto Koutaro. Sólo un poquito. Y de Kuroo Tetsurou también.

\- Son así de especiales.- había pronunciado Kenma desde su futón, ya cambiado para dormir y con un jueguito en la mano. Hinata lo miró de soslayo, atento al próximo grito.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Yo no lo voy a matar!

\- ¡Pues yo menos!

\- Pues nos quedamos sin peli, porque el control remoto está justo ahí, pájaro de mierda.

\- Tú te quedas sin peli, yo ni quería verla, gato piojoso.

Silencio.

Los gritos provenían del saloncito de al lado, donde había un sillón, una mesita y una tele. Hinata ahora sólo oía el ruidito que hacía Kenma con los botones del aparato y el refunfuñar de Yamamoto mientras intentaba leer una revista, acostado en su futón. El resto de los jugadores parecían estar dispersos por el lugar de alojamiento, como él y Bokuto.

\- ¡Ay no, se movió!

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- ¡No sé!¡ Bokuto!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡No la veo!

\- Nos va a comer…yo me voy, ya.

Se oyó un ruido extraño, como un par de pasos y luego un golpe seco y algo siendo arrastrado por el piso. Luego, se oyó un gruñido, y posteriormente sendos gritos histéricos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, como algo volaba por los aires y otro ruido seco.

Y otra vez silencio.

\- ¿Q-Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Hinata, levemente asustado.

\- Seguro alguno le tiró con el zapato. O con el sillón.

\- ¿Estarán bien?

Kenma guardó silencio, otra vez sumergido en el juego. Hinata de verdad quería saber si estaban bien, no es que quisiera espiar o algo así. Porque ya había entendido que molestar a Bokuto y Kuroo cuando atravesaban alguna especie de crisis era ponerse en peligro a sí mismo, y no iba a hacerlo. Parecían vivir en alguna especie de mundo paralelo. Era eso, o se entendían por telepatía.

Lo cual le provocaba un poco de envidia a Hinata. Sólo un poquito.

Otro golpe seco y una corrida.

\- ¡Mátala!

\- ¡Hazlo tú!

\- ¡Bokuto, el pájaro aquí eres tú!¡Tú comes bichos!

\- ¡Y tú eres un gato! ¡No se supone que los gaaaaaah!

\- Malditos bastardos.

Yamamoto se incorporó con brusquedad, sobresaltando a Kenma y Hinata, enrolló la revista que estaba leyendo, y fue a paso rápido y furioso hacia la habitación de al lado, de dónde provenía el griterío.

Que abriese la puerta sólo empeoró las cosas. Los gritos se oyeron potenciados por mil. Diez mil.

Y Yamamoto parecía no tolerarlos, sencillamente le desquiciaban.

\- ¡Malditos.- golpe.- imbéciles.- otro golpe y un alarido que por lo agudo no se sabía quién lo había producido.- No me dejan.- otro golpe y algo cayendo al suelo.- leer en paz!

\- ¡Estúpido, mátala tú!

\- ¡¿Dónde mierda está?!

\- ¡En la mesita!

Se oyeron pasos, silencio, gritos, otra corrida, y un golpe seco. Y silencio otra vez.

\- Ya está. El próximo que grite le destrozo la cara. Y el culo. A patadas. A ambos.

Yamamoto volvió con la revista enrollada y una vena latiéndole en la sien. Los miró amenazante, como comprobando que ellos dos no buscaban pelea, y se dispuso a leer su revista, otra vez en el futón.

\- ¿Pero qué…?¡Mierda, asco!

Kenma suspiró, dejando su jueguito y viendo con un poco de exasperación como Bokuto y Kuroo se asomaban desde la puerta abierta que había dejado Yamamoto, ambos con una sonrisa que no era para nada sincera. Más bien todo lo contrario, había malicia en ella. Hinata desvió su mirada desde Kenma, a ellos, a Yamamoto, que se había vuelto a incorporar.

Tenía la cucaracha pegada en la revista, muerta y aplastada, dejando todas las tripas esparcidas en ella.

Esa cosa deforme había provocado el griterío. Sólo eso.

* * *

El otro día, el día siguiente, iba a ser el tercer día de práctica. Y Hinata no sólo no estaba durmiendo a las 12:16 de la noche, sino que tampoco estaba en las habitaciones de Karasuno. Se hallaba sentado al lado de Kenma, quien parecía desear morir a su lado, apretujados ambos en el sillón un poco maltrecho, mirando la tele. Con Bokuto y Kuroo sentados allí también.

O más bien, mirando una peli de aliens. Y tentáculos, y cosas raras.

El pelirrojo no era muy propenso a ver ese tipo de películas, pero le gustaba. Por lo menos le entretenía un poco.

Se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, bostezando disimuladamente. Kenma se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y suspirando pesadamente. Los otros dos, en cambio, parecían más que entretenidos y felices con el film, porque se habían quedado callados. Era un hecho tan extraño que Hinata tuvo que verlos varias veces para comprobar que no se hubieran dormido. Era eso, o las amenazas de Yamamoto surtían su efecto.

Cómo terminó ahí, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Le había mandado un mensaje de texto a su capitán para alertarlo de que estaba con la gente de Nekoma, y había recibido la respuesta que esperaba; que lo pasara bien pero que no se desvelara.

Unos 10 minutos después – cuando en la peli habían descubierto que el alien en realidad era una de las personas del grupo, que podía adoptar la forma del que se comiera, el bicho inmundo – su celular vibró en su bolsillo, sobresaltándolo. Estaba ya medio dormido.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

Era Kageyama. ¿No le había dicho Sawamura que le había avisado que estaba en los cuartos de Nekoma?

" _Estoy con Kenma, Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san mirando una peli, pero me duermo."_ Pulsó enviar. La respuesta llegó demasiado pronto.

" _¿Y por qué no te vienes, si estás aburrido allí?"_

" _Porque estoy con Kenma, es mi amigo. ¡No puedo dejarlo sólo!"._ La respuesta ésta vez tardó un poco más en llegar.

" _Creo que vas a hacerles un favor."_

¿Un favor?¿A qué se refería Kageyama con eso? Frunció el ceño, sin entender, mientras Kuroo golpeaba a Bokuto por la emoción que le había provocado una escena de la peli especialmente sangrienta en esos momentos. Bokuto le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza, haciendo temblar el sillón.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Kenma se recostó también y se inclinó hacia él, preguntándole más con la mirada que con palabras. Hinata, que no tenía nada que ocultar, le mostró los mensajes. Mientras el mayor sostenía el celular y la pantallita iluminaba sus ojos felinos, Hinata notó que ahora en la peli estaban descuartizando a alguien, y que la emoción que eso les provocaba había hecho que Bokuto quedara prácticamente encima de Kuroo, quien lo sujetaba de la playera fuertemente.

\- Creo que tiene razón.- el pelirrojo se giró hacia Kenma. Le llamó la atención verlo sonreír sutilmente. Le devolvió el teléfono.- Deberías ir, esto ya no tiene sentido. Tú te duermes, a mí no me interesa. Sólo a ellos.

\- ¿Crees que se molesten?

\- Sólo ve. No se darán cuenta.

Kenma se levantó del sillón, esperando que Hinata hiciese lo mismo. Inseguro, el chico miró hacia los otros dos. No quería que sus senpais se ofendiesen por irse de la peli, mucho menos por no avisarles. Pero parecían tan entretenidos que ni siquiera notaron que ahora había mucho más espacio en el sofá, que Kenma estaba de pie a su lado, ni que habían estado hablando en voz alta todo ese tiempo.

Finalmente se incorporó del todo y caminó hacia la otra habitación, en donde todo el equipo dormía tranquilamente. En la oscuridad, y como pudieron, Kenma le abrió la puerta para que saliera y pudiera ir a sus habitaciones.

\- Kenma…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué favor les hice?.- aún seguía picándole aquello. El felino se limitó a mirarlo por unos segundos sin decir nada.

\- Se lo acabas de hacer. Ambos lo hicimos.

\- ¿Yéndonos?.- Kenma sonrió.

\- Así es. Que tengas buenas noches, Shoyo.

\- Igualmente. Nos vemos mañana.

Y otra vez, mientras caminaba por los pasillos oscuros rogando no perderse, pensó en aquella sensación de intimidad. Y sintió que Kenma y Kageyama tenían razón.

Ellos sobraban. Era mejor dejarlos solos.

A Hinata volvió a invadirlo ese sentimiento de envidia sana, de querer experimentar algo así.

Por segunda noche consecutiva, cuando llegó a los cuartos de Karasuno, Kageyama estaba esperándolo en la puerta. Hinata se sorprendió, pues no le había dicho que iría, se había olvidado de contestarle.

\- Simplemente lo supe.- fue lo que dijo el armador a su pregunta no formulada.

\- Claro.

Hinata le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que Kageyama había visto, dejándolo un poco confundido.

Quizás se estaba haciendo un drama con todo aquello, y él ya había experimentado esa sensación de telepatía extraña que Bokuto y Kuroo parecían tener.

Comenzó a contarle la película a Kageyama, quien escuchaba la mitad de lo que decía mientras entraban a los cuartos, donde los demás ya dormían.


	4. Chapter 4

El tercer día en el campamento fue casi un total fracaso. Casi, porque durante la mañana y parte de la tarde luego del almuerzo habían podido jugar algunos partidos, pero pasadas las 3 de la tarde – y al comprobar que la lluvia torrencial que se cernía fuera era tan potente, con sus vientos y truenos, que la energía eléctrica, fluctuante hasta ese momento, se había dado por vencida al fin, y como el cielo estaba tan oscuro era imposible practicar en el interior del gimnasio - se había hecho oficial el suspender las actividades del día.

Hinata aún se sentía lleno de energía luego de la última ronda de corrida sobre la pequeña colina; todos estaban empapados hasta la médula, y había tenido que detener un poco su euforia por correr cuando la lluvia se había vuelto tan copiosa que era una lámina de agua frente a sus ojos, casi tapándole completamente el campo visual. Casi, porque la espalda de Kageyama le servía de guía hacia las habitaciones que tenían designadas, lo cual agradecía muchísimo. Pese a que aún no se hablaban como antes, parecía que de a poco recuperaban su comunicación a través de gestos y señales; en ese caso, el pelinegro lo había mirado de manera amenazante y luego de, paradójicamente sonrojarse, se había puesto delante de él después de que Hinata se había chocado un poste de luz por no ver el camino por el que andaba.

Mientras se sobaba la frente recordando el dolor del golpe que se había dado, el pelirrojo había acelerado un poco el paso rápido que ya mantenían, y accidentalmente había chocado contra la espalda empapada de Kageyama. Se sorprendió, pero al ver que el otro ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, simplemente se aferró a su camiseta mojada. No supo por qué hizo aquello.

Luego de un trayecto casi eterno – donde Kageyama lideró la marcha con Hinata pegado a su espalda – llegaron al fin a la instalación que albergaba sus habitaciones. Por supuesto, Kageyama se separó velozmente del pelirrojo una vez ambos estuvieron seguros, y sin mediar palabras, lo dejó allí, de pie.

El pasillo estaba vacío. Hinata podía sentir el que goteo de su cabello y su ropa producían contra el suelo mientras él seguía allí de pie, un poco confundido.

Luego, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo pese a que aún hacía un calor infernal allí. Se sacudió un poco y corrió hacia las habitaciones. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar qué había sido aquello.

Por qué se le había acelerado el corazón cuando se había pegado a Kageyama, y por qué se había sentido tan solo cuando lo había dejado allí de pie sin decirle nada.

* * *

\- Kenma…

\- Dime, Shoyo.

A Hinata se le escapó un sonido estrangulado y grotesco, producto de ocultar la risa por miedo a ofender a su amigo. Luego de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, viendo que la lluvia no menguaba y se aburría allí encerrado, había decidido visitar a Kenma, que le había mandado un mensajito de texto avisándole que, al igual que él, estaba aburrido. Y parecía que su consola no le ofrecía el consuelo que el rubio necesitaba en un día así, o vaya a saber por qué le llamó. Aquel parte del complejo también tenía la electricidad cortada, y bañarse había sido más que una proeza lograda sólo con la luz de una miserable linterna.

Apenas había traspasado la habitación donde Kenma estaba en su usual postura – sentado sobre su futón con las piernas cruzadas, descalzo y con un pantaloncillo demasiado corto, sumido en una semi penumbra sólo cortada por la tenue luz mortecina que entraba por la ventana, que dejaba ver una tormenta cada vez más potente – el pelirrojo había notado que, al igual que él, el rubio se había mojado. Había logrado frenar el ataque de risa cuando la analogía de un gato mojado se le vino a la mente al ver sus cabellos revueltos en todas direcciones, de punta.

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- No lo sé. Creo que entrenando.

\- ¡¿Aún?!¿La electricidad ya volvió?

\- No. Estamos a oscuras, Shoyo.

\- Ah, sí, lo siento. Pero…no los entiendo, ¡entonces yo también iré!

\- No te conviene. No verás nada, y es tonto entrenar sin tus compañeros de equipo.

Kenma lo observaba con su mirada felina penetrante e impasible, con todos los cabellos desordenados. Hinata lo observó en el silencio, sólo interrumpido por algún que otro trueno en la lejanía. Finalmente bufó y se sentó a su lado, como la noche anterior.

\- Lev está en la habitación de al lado durmiendo en el sofá. Tratemos de no gritar.

\- ¿Por qué duerme allí si puede hacerlo aquí?

\- Le gusta la oscuridad.- el pelirrojo sonrió. ¿Es que todos allí eran como gatos?.- Por cierto, al final el bicho de la película no muere.

\- ¿Qué película?

\- La de anoche.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Terminaste de verla al final?

\- No, Kuroo me la contó hoy cuando me desperté. Me dormí poco después que tú te fueras.

\- Ya veo…- Hinata no recordaba casi nada de la película, apenas la forma del monstruo. Kenma tomó la consola y la encendió por inercia. Al pelirrojo le pareció que necesitaba tener algún aparato en la mano para sentirse seguro.- ¿Te estás divirtiendo aquí en el campamento?

\- Supongo.

¿Por qué Kenma no le encontraba emoción a nada que lo rodeara? Era algo con lo que Hinata estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse, pero aún así lo no entendía del todo.

\- Shoyo.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Kageyama?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A eso.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Kenma, con ojos felinos escrutadores y brillosos. Hinata, con la confusión y concentración plasmada en la suya. Porque se había tomado en serio la pregunta de su amigo, quien parecía ansioso por la respuesta. ¿Que qué relación tenía él con Kageyama? La verdad, no podía definirla ni siquiera como amigos.

¿Eran amigos acaso? No lo sabía, y eso le entristeció un poco. Habían tenido momentos de entendimiento casi telepático que le habían hecho pensar a Hinata que estaban comenzando a llevarse más que bien, que entre ellos el entendimiento era mayor que entre cualquier otro jugador. Pero luego venían las peleas, los gritos, los golpes, y el silencio. Si Hinata odiaba las peleas, más aborrecía el silencio. Porque él no era bueno descifrándolos, no sabía qué quería decirle Kageyama con sus miradas intensas y fulminantes. No sabía si debía hablarle, si debía callar, si tenía que acercarse o por el contrario tomar distancia.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa disyuntiva, repasando los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez sin darles forma en palabras. Kenma aguardaba en silencio y estudiaba el semblante complejo que Hinata le mostraba en esos momentos de duda. Porque estaba dudando de la respuesta, lo veía en cómo fruncía el ceño y se le nublaba la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior, meciéndose en el futón. Parecía más complicado de lo que el rubio había creído.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Ah, Kenma!¡Dime que hay toallas secas!

* * *

A Kenma le gustaba definirse como alguien tranquilo que no sentía emociones demasiado fuertes. No se sentía afectado con facilidad, y pocas cosas le llamaban la atención. Eso no significaba que no estudiara todo el ambiente que lo rodeara, las personas, los movimientos, gestos y palabras que se hacían y decían.

Y justo porque había notado que entre Kageyama y Hinata pasaba algo más que una simple amistad formada en el equipo de vóley, quería confirmar lo que había visto esa tarde antes de entrar después de Hinata al complejo de las habitaciones. Pero no.

La calma no había durado, y Kuroo había vuelto como el maldito huracán que era. Gritando, pateando la puerta, mojándolo todo a su paso.

Y detrás de él venía Bokuto, en igual o peores condiciones que el pelinegro.

Se molestó. O mejor dicho, se frustró. Kenma hubiese deseado poder ayudar a Hinata, porque al verlo, se daba cuenta que él mismo se había percatado de que no podía definir su relación con el pelinegro, pero tampoco sabía por qué. Su amigo era tan inocente que lo impulsaba a ese tipo de acciones.

\- ¿Mmm?¿Hinata-chan?

\- ¡Bokuto-san!

Y ahí se iba todo el sufrimiento de Hinata. Kenma sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver como la atención del pelirrojo se desviaba tan fácilmente de sus pensamientos ambivalentes hacia la voz de Bokuto, parado en la entrada de las habitaciones, goteando. El rubio desvió la vista hacia el búho, que los miraba sonriente, como siempre. Su cabello empapado se había venido abajo, toda su estructura, y ahora parecía como si dos cortinas de cabello blanco con motes negras se cernieran hasta un poco por debajo de sus orejas, dándole otro aire. Parecía otra persona, en realidad.

\- Toma.- Kuroo había regresado del baño con dos toallones. Le revoleó uno a Bokuto, quien lo cazó al vuelo, sin siquiera mirarlo.- ¿Qué hacían? Kenma, habla, hombre.

\- Nada, charlábamos. ¿Entrenaron hasta ahora?

\- Qué entretenido. Si, estábamos aburridos.

\- Aún lo estamos. Quién diría que estaríamos en la penumbra.

Y Kenma entró en modo observación.

Bokuto caminó por la habitación descalzo – parecía que se había quitado los deportivos y los calcetines antes de entrar – y apoyó la toalla en el respaldo de una silla, cerca de la ventana mientras miraba el paisaje oscuro que la lluvia imponía con sus enormes ojos de lechuza. Kuroo, mientras tanto, se quitaba la camiseta negra empapada y la revoleaba por allí, secándose el cabello despeinado con la toalla que él tenía.

El búho lo imitó; se quitó la camiseta, y el físico bien logrado del capitán se vio descubierto ante la atenta mirada de Kenma. Y Kuroo.

Porque si, el rubio lo vio. Kuroo lo estaba mirando, pero no simplemente mirando. Lo observaba, lo estudiaba. No pestañeaba. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la amplia espalda descubierta de Bokuto – que en esos momentos secaba su cabello con un frenesí un poco peligroso, parecía que iba a arrancarse la cabeza – con una mirada predadora que Kenma había ya visto en un par de ocasiones, siempre dirigidas al mismo objetivo. Sólo por si acaso observó a Hinata. Estaba también mirando a Bokuto, pero él lo hacía con la admiración de un niño que escucha a la persona que admira hablando – gritando – acerca de anécdotas en algún que otro partido.

No se había dado cuenta del intercambio que allí se desarrollaba.

Kenma volvió a la carga. Y Bokuto no se quedó atrás. No conforme con la camiseta, también se estaba quitando el pantaloncillo y las malditas rodilleras altas que vivían encarnadas en sus piernas. ¿Es que acaso lo estaba haciendo adrede? Había quedado prácticamente desnudo, secándose con lo que parecían ser movimientos inocentes…¿o acaso era Kenma el que estaba malpensando toda la situación?

Tanto había observado a Bokuto que se había olvidado de Kuroo. O mejor dicho, cuando se percató de que hacía más de 2 minutos que había estado mirando fijamente el cuerpo trabajado del muchacho de tercer año fue que decidió no mirar al pelinegro. Porque sentía su mirada fría y penetrante clavada en su nuca.

\- ¡¿De verdad venciste a Oikawa?!

\- ¡Claro! Toruu-chan tampoco es taaan fuerte.

Acto seguido dejó la toalla en el respaldo de la silla – con todos los pelos disparados ahora en todas direcciones, aunque la mayoría seguían apuntando hacia abajo – y se apoyó en la mesa, como si estuviese en su casa. Sólo con la ropa interior.

\- ¡Tenemos que seguir practicando aquel tiro que me enseñaste!

\- ¡Cuando pare un poco esta lluvia y vuelva la luz podremos volver al gimnasio!

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

\- ¡Claro!

Mientras ambos se gritaban cariñosamente – porque parecía que ese era el idioma que manejaban aquellos dos de institutos diferentes, edades diferentes, habilidades diferentes – Kenma giró el cuello y levantó la mirada al oír pasos por detrás acercándose. Kuroo se dejó caer pesadamente en su futón, sentándose como él y sonriéndole con aquella curvatura nada normal de sus labios que nunca deparaban nada bueno.

Sin palabras, lo estaba echando de la habitación. Frunció el ceño, intentando darle a entender la indignación que aquello le provocaba, no sólo porque los hacía salir a Hinata y a él de allí sin explicaciones, sino porque aquel cuarto era de todos, sin contar con que Lev dormía – o eso decía – en la habitación de al lado, la del televisor.

\- Sólo un ratito. Prometo portarme bien.- le susurró Kuroo sin que los otros lo oyeran. Volvió a sonreírle mientras Kenma bufaba, molesto.

\- Tú nunca te portas bien.

\- Lo sé.

Se incorporó pesadamente, sin ganas. Tomó un calzado ligero, la consola, el celular y una campera, por si acaso.

\- Hinata, vamos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

\- A las habitaciones de Karasuno. Hay algo que quiero ver.

\- ¿Algo que…? Está bien, vamos.- y con aquella inocencia tan suya, no le cuestionó más. O se guardó las preguntas para el camino.-¡ Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, nos vemos más tarde!

\- ¡Claro!

Bokuto agitó la mano y sonrió a los chicos hasta que estos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejó caer el brazo y la sonrisa tan acostumbrada a adornar su rostro se esfumó, y su expresión de alegría fue reemplazada por una de ansiedad y hastío.

\- Tetsu…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Tu Kenma-chan lo sabe, ¿no es así? No tiene pinta de irse sin una buena explicación, así como así.

\- No sé cuánto sabe, pero lo intuye. Es un gatito muy perceptivo.

Kuroo se incorporó del futón y caminó a paso lento hacia Bokuto. Éste se limitó a observarlo impertérrito, apoyado en la mesa. Cuando el pelinegro llegó frente a él, levantó una mano y acomodó unos mechones rebeldes que tapaban un poco la frente del búho, dándole un aire más serio, menos él.

\- Y no es mi Kenma-chan. No seas tonto.

\- Ni Akaashi es mi lechucita.- ambos rieron por lo estúpido que había sonado eso. La leve tensión del cuarto se cortó con un ronquido de Lev, en la otra habitación.- Testu, yo…

\- Cállate, búho tonto.

La voz profunda de Kuroo, susurrada, baja, pronunciada en un tono más que íntimo, lo ablandó un poco, sobre todo cuando lo sintió acercándose y rozando sus labios con los suyos. El contacto fue suave, incluyo efímero. No alcanzó ni a cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo cuando Kuroo ya estaba separándose levemente otra vez.

Frunció el ceño, frustrado. No le gustaba esperar, no tenía paciencia para esos jueguitos.

Tomó al pelinegro de la cintura rudamente con ambas manos, estampándolo contra su pecho; oyó al otro reír estúpidamente, como burlándose de su impulso repentino y ansioso. La risa quedó apagada por los labios de Bokuto, que cazaron los de Kuroo de manera hambrienta, celosa. Mordía y chupaba suavemente su labio inferior, haciéndole suspirar a regañadientes.

A Kuroo no le gustaba caer tan fácil en las garras predadoras de aquella ave de rapiña maldita, y ésta lo sabía. Lo sabía y jugaba con ello, porque sabía que al final ganaría.

El pelinegro empujó al otro, corriendo la mesa que chirrió horriblemente. En vez de tomarlo como una indirecta demasiado directa de que tomara distancia, Bokuto lo arrastró con él, aferrándolo con fuerza y besándolo otra vez, sólo que ahora Kuroo reía dentro del beso y también le abrazaba.

Odiaba a ese búho viejo. Odiaba cómo lo dominaba.

Pero le amaba. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.


End file.
